


Re-living the Nightmare

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon re-lives one of the worst moments of his life before he wakes up to remember that wasn't everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-living the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startrekslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekslut/gifts), [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts), [Sokorra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/gifts).



_Everything seemed to be darker than usual, main power must have been out. Why hadn’t he been called to the bridge when the attack had started? He’d need to have a word with his bridge crew about that. Wasn’t it protocol for them to contact him first._

_That was, unless he’d woken up and there wasn’t actually a battle. That was an option he had to accept was possible. Trip could have been testing something on the Warp Reactor, and that was best to be done during the night. That would have explained the darkness._

_He was beginning to think that must have been what had happened, at least until another blast rocked the ship. “Archer to the Bridge, report?” He called. When there was no response he guessed that the comm must be down too. And the alert system. That would probably mean weapons and hull plating were getting the brunt of power, as they’d decided needed to happen. He pulled a uniform from the cupboard and donned it as quickly as he could._

_Every corridor was empty, as it should be if the crew were at their stations. He was fighting with every step to get to the Bridge, to make sure that everyone was doing their best. When he reached the Bridge he was shocked to see that there was nobody there. Not one position was filled. Nobody was there, but the viewscreen was working, showing what was going on outside the ship. There were two vessels closing in on_ Enterprise _, and he needed to protect his ship, even if he needed to do it alone. His crew were depending on him._

_Sounds of explosions and malfunctions filled the bridge as Jon battled against the lack of personnel to fight off this threat. He tried to keep the ship on an even heading while still targeting the ships following them. It was harder than he expected to focus on it all._

_What was that noise? It didn’t seem in place, and no matter how Jon ran around the bridge he couldn’t find where it was coming from. Strong one minute, then softer a moment later. Unexplained noises made him anxious, especially on his bridge. It seemed to be getting louder, as well. The noise getting louder as the hits on his ship strengthened. He looked at the readings and watched the hull plating drain away. This was it, there was nothing more he could do._

He awoke with a start and jolted upright, looking around the darkened room. The lamp on the other side of the bed was turned on, and there was light filtering through the open doorway from the hall. He heard the same noise he’d heard in the dream, that same crying unexplained noise, and he wondered what it could possibly be. He shifted himself to the edge of the bed and just tried to figure out where he was.

Then the greater impact hit him, his ship had been destroyed, he shouldn’t be wherever he was now. He should be looking at whatever version of the afterlife he’d be sent too, not sitting on the edge of a bed listening to a noise that sounded a little like a cat being strangled. Whatever the noise was, he didn’t feel like he was in any danger, for the first time in a while.

Suddenly his eyes fell on the photograph on the bedside table. He and Erika, sat looking at each other laughing. Clearly whatever they’d been sharing in that picture had been hilarious, and he remembered when it had been taken. On the day of their wedding, just after they’d gotten changed into civilian clothes. He’d told her a joke he’d heard a few days before, and they were laughing at how bad it was. He smiled and chuckled to himself as that moment swam in front of him.

Almost as if sensing his thoughts on her, Erika slipped through the doorway, muttering quietly to the baby she held against her shoulder. That suddenly made sense, the noise he’d been hearing. It had been the baby crying. Their baby. He looked up at her and blinked a few times, his eyes still not quite adjusted to the light. Erika, for her part, stopped still and looked at him with a frown. “Did we wake you? Sorry Jon.”

“No, no it’s fine.” He meant that. He was glad he’d woken up to find Erika and the baby, their baby, instead of something more sinister, something he would have to fight and protect. This was much easier, and a nicer situation.

Erika, for her part, sat next to him on the edge of the bed and smiled, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. He still might not have fully come out of the dream he’d been having, but that single movement would have convinced him he was home and where he belonged. She seemed to be studying him, all the while still comforting the baby on her shoulder. “Were you dreaming again?” She asked quietly, a hint of concern in her voice.

“How did you know?” He had always been amazed by how well she knew him, and this just brought it all back. He really couldn’t have fallen in love with someone else who suited him as well as she did, and the fact she didn’t judge him for having a nightmare, that she was just concerned for him, was one of the best parts of the life they had together, he knew that.

“You always get that same look on your face. I probably have one similar when the nightmares hit.” It was a little comforting to be reminded that Erika had nightmares too. Some of them worse than his, he remembered. While he’d been held captive, almost killed, and fought more battles than he cared to think about, he’d never experienced some of what Erika had. As he was thinking he realised Erika was moving again. “Take her for a moment, I left her bottle in the kitchen.” Erika laid their daughter in his arms and moved away quicker than he would have thought.

He just looked down at the little girl and remembered everything, it was the last thing he’d needed to bring him to full consciousness, and to remind him not only had both he and Erika made it through the war, in the almost 2 years since it finished they’d changed far more than just where they lived. They’d changed almost everything. “Mommy’s wrong, isn’t she Bunny. Daddy’s not that predictable.” He whispered to Serena as he settled himself back in the bed, pulling the blanket back over his legs. This was where he belonged now, and this was his reality. He’d made it through the war, even if it didn’t feel like it sometimes. He had a home and a family, he was safe.


End file.
